


【澈海】紅豆

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 13





	【澈海】紅豆

✻湿衬衫浴室play  
✻新手开车！多多包含！

古往今来「红豆」最能代表相思之意。  
\-------------------------------

「嗯...啊…啊…轻点...呜....」  
即使是最深处的卧室也难以掩盖从门缝溢出来的阵阵暧昧呻吟  
「该死今天是谁做的也太过了吧！看看东海叫成什么样！」在三楼起居室，练了一天舞的李赫宰从小吧台的冰箱拿出冰凉的矿泉水，刚要喝下，却被突然传来的暧昧声音呛了一口，忍不住开口抱怨  
坐在沙发上研究新甜点食谱的金钟云冷冷的撇了他一眼说「在澈哥房间里 你有种就去敲他的门啊」  
李赫宰的肩狠狠的抖了一下，他才没那个胆子呢....

金希澈是韩国新兴崛起的服装设计师，去年刚拿下国内时装设计新人奖，今年就代表国家到各国参展，这次巴黎的展期长达两周，真是快折磨死他了，他实在好想家里的小宝贝。  
一下了飞机就见自己心心念念的人站在接机大厅等着自己，他甚至等不及上车就焦急的吻上久未触及的双唇，还是李东海害羞的在他怀里微微挣扎、凑到他耳边低语「哥...回去再....」  
于是金希澈把行李丢给后方的助理，拉起李东海的手就大步朝车子走去，前座的司机几乎是红着脸开完全程，因为后座的两人实在吻的难分难舍，金希澈狠狠撬开人的贝齿掠夺着口中的清香，柔软的舌头也深入互相交缠，双方的气息交杂在一起，暧昧的啧啧声不断从两人口中泄出，直到两人吻到了生理上的极限后才意犹未尽的分了开来。

一回到家，金希澈被李东海拉到自己的房间，惊讶的发现自己的衣柜大敞，好几件大衣被凌乱的丢在床上，他相信他不在的期间绝对是没人敢进来他的房间，甚至乱翻自己的衣柜，那么唯一的可能便是....  
他富饶兴趣的盯着面前的人，看他要给自己什么样的解释，李东海害羞的低下头戳玩着自己的指头「因为....太想念哥的气息了....所以把自己埋在哥的被窝跟衣服里...」他抬手拉下自己外套的拉链，里面只单薄的穿了一件白色衬衫，而金希澈惊讶的发现，那件衬衫是自己的！  
「哥...长途飞行很累吧....哥的洁癖...应该是一回家就得好好洗漱吧....」李东海一边说着，一边褪下自己的长裤，身上的衣物只剩一件穿在他身上略显宽松的长版衬衫，长度刚好遮住臀部，他上前去拉金希澈的手，两人一起进入了浴室。

「今天由我帮哥服务吧」李东海阻止了金希澈欲解开自己衬衫扣子的手，他抬手一颗一颗的解的相当慢，金希澈几乎快按耐不住心想以后衬衫的扣子还是买少一点的吧，在李东海终于帮自己退去身上的衬衫、要拉下自己长裤的拉链时，他按住了李东海的手命令道「用嘴」  
李东海随即意会，他蹲了下来低头咬住长裤的拉链缓缓拉下，并可以感受到被包裹在内部的硕大性器蓄势待发的气势，于是他加快动作一口气褪下了金希澈的外裤与内裤  
「东海怎么不脱呢？」金希澈扯起一边嘴角坏笑，实在好奇李东海要玩什么花样  
李东海也不回答，只是露出神秘的微笑，两人一同进入了淋浴间，他打开头上的花洒，温热的水流洒下，被浸湿的白色衬衫完全服贴在身上，胸前的玫色乳尖、匀称的肌肉线条一览无遗，李东海看着金希澈眼神的变化，得意的笑了笑，他可是挑了件最薄的！  
他在金希澈眼神炙热的注视下，慢条斯理的开始解开身上衬衫的扣子，却也没脱去，仅仅将扣子全数解开，露出光洁的肌肤与精致的锁骨，金希澈看见李东海白皙的胸膛被印上一枚不知道是谁的吻痕略带不满的皱眉，他伸出手一捏已经挺立的乳尖引得李东海一声惊呼「今天你是我的怎么可以有别人的痕迹！」  
「唔...是小贤嘛...他今天要去日本拍摄新作品 我出门前被他狠狠咬了一口....」李东海略带委屈解释「哥别打断我啦！」  
「是！是！」金希澈无奈举双手投降  
李东海挤压了一点沐浴乳在手上戳揉起泡后，抹在自己的胸膛，金希澈挑起眉，他到现在还搞不懂李东海要做什么，这是要自己脱光站在这看他洗澡？  
没想到他下一个动作却让金希澈跌破眼镜，李东海的胸前已经沾满沐浴乳的泡沫，他走上前紧紧贴住金希澈赤裸的肌肤，双手也覆上他的后背上下搓揉爱抚，他上下来回的摩擦着将自己身上的泡沫一同沾上金希澈，满意的听见他逐渐粗重的喘息，他露出得逞的笑容，一手悄悄往下握着已经完全抬头的性器，温暖的指尖摩擦过的每一个地方，几乎让金希澈失去理智。  
他终于忍不住一手覆上李东海浑圆饱满的臀部大力揉捏，一手扯下他身上已经湿透的衬衫，将他翻身压在淋浴间透明的玻璃上，两根指头豪不犹豫直接肏进朝思暮想的穴口，并意外发现那处已经相当湿润柔软，赤裸的肌肤贴在冰冷的玻璃上让李东海感到有些冷，身体微微哆嗦，他困难的回过头露出甜笑「这可是为了哥准备的」  
「小妖精」金希澈咬牙说道，下身直直冲撞进被妥当扩张好的肉穴，勃发的性器瞬间被湿热柔软的媚肉包覆，他满足的低喘一声，分秒不差的操干起来  
「啊....恩...」李东海被身后的力道撞的更加贴紧透明的玻璃，胸前两粒原本就被玩弄的艳红的莓乳被玻璃摩擦挤压像是绽放出不同形状的花朵  
金希澈轻笑「现在玻璃门外的风景应该相当好吧」  
「哈…恩...好深...」李东海双手搀扶着玻璃，微微闭眼仰起头享受此刻的氛围  
两人在淋浴间跟浴缸各做了一次，金希澈快速地将两人身体擦干，一把抱起李东海将人丢到床上，  
将人翻过呈跪趴姿势，不等他反应就又把屹立不摇的欲望再次挺入  
「啊....别....」李东海已经开始觉得自己主动的诱惑似乎是错误的决定  
房间内的温度被两人热烈的体温升的相当高  
「呜...哥...太快...嗯..」被情欲折磨的无力，李东海只能趴在床上被动的被身后的男人贯穿，他可怜的呜咽着，几乎快承受不住猛烈的撞击  
「呵…刚刚是谁...还不怕死的诱惑我啊？」金希澈轻笑一声，丝毫没有减轻身下的力度与速度  
「呜....那你轻点嘛...」趴着的李东海转过头，眼角噙着泪委屈道  
「该死！」金希澈见他眼角带泪、红润的嘴唇委屈的嘟起，嘴上要人轻点，含着金希澈性器的小穴却不怕死的夹紧了一下，逼的金希澈差点缴械，他一掌拍在已经被自己胯部撞红的丰腴屁股上「自己点的火自己承担！」  
「啊！嗯....哥哥....」李东海惊叫了一声，继续撒娇，没想到金希澈听到李东海奶声奶气的叫唤自己哥哥，性器硬是涨大了一圈  
「啊…你怎么又....唔....」身体被翻到正面，金希澈凑上前去吻住嫣红水润的唇，细密的呻吟被淹没在充满情欲的吻里  
「我不在的这段日子....东海有没有乖乖的啊….」头发微长的金希澈埋首在李东海细嫩的脖颈伸舌舔弄，搔的李东海频频摇头轻笑「唔....哥...我每天...都在想你」  
金希澈奖励般轻吻了他的脸颊说了声「乖」双手扣住眼前纤细的腰开始大操大动  
「啊….嗯...慢点啊…啊…」溢出口的呻吟被撞的破碎，李东海有些受不住的摇着头，生理泪水不断往下坠，双手紧紧拽住底下的白色床单，金希澈又将他的双腿举起，大大分开架在自己的肩膀，李东海顺从的将双手勾着金希澈的脖颈，配合他大力的律动，最后一个深挺，在紧致的甬道内毫无保留的释放他的一切。  
「啊….」李东海被体内滚烫的热液刺激的射了出来，微张的小嘴喘着气  
「东海里面好热啊….唔...看看...流很多水呢...」金希澈的手指一向保养得当，而此时此刻，细白又修长的手指沾着两人混杂的体液举到了他的面前，两根手指分开牵扯出一丝银丝，惹得李东海害羞的红起脸  
「舔干净」金希澈坏笑着将修长的手指凑到李东海嘴边  
「唔...」李东海乖巧的捧着金希澈白皙的手指一根根的舔弄，像极了馋食的小猫咪，金希澈眯起眼，下身又悄悄抬头  
「我们东海 还没饱吧？」当金希澈再度将手溜到李东海泥泞不堪的后穴，房门在此时却不合时宜的被敲响  
「呀西 谁啊！」好事被打搅，金希澈随意围着一条浴巾，黑着脸打开房门，门口站着的是朴正洙  
「够了没东海从去机场接你到现在都还没吃饭呢！快清一清出来吃饭！反正今晚东海是你的没人跟你抢！」激烈性爱后的麝香味从打开的门缝泄出，朴正洙被熏的微微皱眉  
「唔...知道了」基本上金希澈还是不太会冲朴正洙发火的，更何况是考量到了李东海的身体，所以也只好摸摸鼻子咕哝答应  
李东海此时已经坐了起来，见金希澈从门口走了回来，他连忙四肢并用爬到床边一手解开金希澈的浴巾，甜甜一笑说「我来帮哥吧」随即将眼前挺立的性器含入口中，时而伸出分嫩小舌上下舔弄硬勃的柱身，时而在顶端已经微微分泌液体的小孔吸允打转，双手也辅助的抚弄后端的敏感囊袋  
「呃...海...」金希澈舒服的喘息着，双手情不自禁的按住李东海的后脑又往自己的胯下送  
李东海此时突然抬眼看了金希澈，金希澈一看几乎要把持不住，李东海眼角被刚刚情欲刺激出的眼泪湿润，甚至染上一点嫣红，此时风情万种的给了自己一个眼神，他简直不敢相信，淫麋与清纯居然能出现在同一张脸上，他最受不了李东海边帮他口交边看自己的眼神，他低吼一声，反客为主自己在他口中抽送了起来  
「嗯嗯…唔...」喉咙被口中的性器撞的麻痒，眼角又忍不住流下生理泪水，最后干脆夹紧双颊一吸，一瞬间被紧致温热包覆，金希澈终于忍不住喷洒在心爱弟弟的喉咙深处  
「咳咳....」李东海被呛的脸颊红润猛咳了几声  
「乖...吐出来....」金希澈连忙抽了几张纸巾凑到他嘴边  
没想到李东海喉咙一滚，对他讨赏似的张开自己的嘴巴「嗯...哥哥 东海乖乖吃进去了」  
「你喔！」金希澈一愣，反应过来后宠溺的揉了揉李东海毛茸茸的脑袋「好了 哥带你去清洗就出去吃饭吧 等等被正洙又会碎碎念的」  
待两人再度进入浴室乖乖整理清洗完，金希澈抱着李东海下到楼下餐厅，餐桌上只剩还在聊天的李赫宰和朴正洙  
「始源跟钟云哥呢」被金希澈放到体贴摆着软垫的座椅上，李东海随口一问  
「始源回公司开会了听他说最近德国的客户可难搞了钟云回去店里拿些材料说明天休假想要试做新品」朴正洙为李东海添了大大一碗，这可是他特地为李东海熬制一下午的鱼骨粥  
「好香～」闻着面前散发诱人香气的鱼骨粥，一下午没进食的李东海整个食欲大增，拿起汤匙毫不客气吃得津津有味，然而此时此刻脑袋正计划着『明天跟钟云哥一起试做新甜点好了！ 』


End file.
